Magic, Flame, Mafia, What Else?
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Summary inside. Fem! Tsuna. 00F27 NosaruUni. HarryGinny. DracoHermione
1. Chapter 1

Magic, Flame, Mafia, What Else?

Summary: At the age 18, Sawada Tsunahime, the Decimo of Vongola married to Enma Kozato, the Decimo of Shimon. The two family with bloody history united and become the Natura Fagmilia. At age 20, she is pregnant and the Gesso family start to rise. With Yuni who has reach the age 11, they both flee to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher and first year student. How Hogwarts will cope a pregnant teacher, crazy mafia visiting every weekend, and Voldemort?

Warning: Female Tsuna, hormonal Tsuna

Chapter 1

Harry has seen many strange things ever since he found out that he is a wizard. Giants, trolls, talking hat, ghosts, centaurs, flying brooms, etc. Although he is raised with muggles, he get used to it and enjoy it very much, though he met some bad evil people. Oh well, we can's always get what we want can't we? Harry was sure he won't be surprised anymore since everything around him revolve with magic. Oh how wrong he was.

In front of him is a group consists two men, a woman, one teenager, two kids and a baby. The men both wear muggles suits only different under shirts. The first man has light brown hair that passed his shoulders and his fringe are between his blue eyes. He is wearing blue undershirt. He smiled at the group and his lips moving, indicating he is talking right now.

The second man is a tall Asian man with short black hair and piercing gray eyes with no emotion in them. He is wearing purple undershirt and a small yellow bird perched on his shoulder. The fact that a cute little animal with a scary man like him make Harry's stomach churned.

The teenager has light green hair and teal eyes that matched his hair. He looked impassive or rather bored. He is wearing a black coat with white fur and a pair of expensive looking boots. A ridiculous frog hat on his head.

The first kid is a boy. He has tan skin and long purple hair that pulled to a high ponytail and have the same purple eyes. He is wearing normal Muggle clothing. A red shirt and jeans.

The second kid is a girl. A perfectly normal cute girl. She has long black hair that tied with a white ribbon and sparkling blue eyes. She is wearing white dress and shoes. A orange pacifier tied around her neck with a pink ribbon. A small orange flower tattoo can be seen beneath her left eye.

The baby is just plain weird. He has black hair and eyes and curly sideburns. He is wearing a muggle suit with orange undershirt and fedora. A green lizard perched on his fedora. He is smiling at the woman.

The woman, Harry noted, is very beautiful. She has long brown hair with some spikes that reach her butt. Her hair looks so soft like silk and shining under the sunlight. She has a pair of big hazel eyes, blinking prettily. Her full pink lips curved to a smile. Her white summer dress with orange sleeves make her glowing. She looked down and put her hand on her belly, stroking it. A golden ring glinted under the light.

Oh? She already married? Harry can't help but feel disappointed. His thought broken when his best friend, Ron Weasley call him. "Oi! Harry! It's time!" Both of them get into the train, just in time before the door is closed.

* * *

_"Tsunahime. I'm sorry but you have to hide from Byakuran."_

Sawada Tsunahime, now Enma Tsunahime, looked at the scenery as the train start to move. The scenery soon changes from town part to trees and mountains.

_"I don't want to be far from you. I know you feel the same way. But I have to take care of the Gesso family." _

Tsunahime brought her ring to her lips. Her wedding ring. Her proof of the unbreakable bond she shared with Enma Kozato.

_"Please, love. Until our child is born. Until then, please hide with Uni."_

She unconciously traced her belly, where a little life in her. Her child, his child, their child.

_"I want our family to be reunited, when it's peaceful and our child can play with us, together."_

She can feel his muscular arms wrapped around her, embracing her. His heartbeat in sync with hers. His lips make contact with her forehead.

_"I love you more that anything, Tsuna. Mark my words, I will make sure that no one will hurt you and our baby. And our family."_

She remember their last night together. Her hands stroke his red locks, his palms cupped her face, their bodies pressed against each other, under the bright moonlight. He kissed her softly and lovingly. She never felt that loved before. How she miss him holding her hand as they take a walk, read together, whispering his love for her-

"Tsuna-nee?" Her train of thought broken as she looked in front of her and Uni looked at her with concern on her face. "Are you okay? You look pale. Do you feel sick? Since you're pregnant..." There is no way she can fool Uni, since the younger girl also have the same intuition as her. Nosaru and Fran also looked at her with concern, although Fran try to make it invisible.

"I... I'm just thinking... about Kozato... My husband... Uh..." God, how she miss him so much! "I can't help but thinking about him... And our baby..." Tears start to swell on her eyes. "Oh, God. This must be one of those mood swings." She forced a laugh and wiped her tears that Enma give to her on their first anniversary when they dating. She can smell his musky scent from it. Uni put her hands on her belly.

"We're in this together, Tsuna-nee. Me, Nosaru, Natsu, Fran-san and people in Hogwarts will take care of you. And once a week, there will be someone check us." She smiled so bright. Tsunahime smiled. Her smile is the same with Aria's, as lovely when Aria congratulate her when she got married two years ago, a few months before she died due to her illness. And after that Uni become the head of Giglio Nero. Her smile brightening everyone's day. Like a flower blossoming in the sky. Tsuna smiled and closed her eyes.

"You really are the sky, Uni-chan... And so am I..."

Yes... Everything will be all right... She must have faith in everything.

* * *

Harry sat on the Gryffindor's table with Ron and Hermione, waiting for the first years to enter. He is very surprised that the pretty lady sat next to Snape, chatting with him. And Snape looks like he doesn't mind and smiling at her! SNAPE SMILING! He can already hear the students gossiped about her and praise her beauty, mostly boys swooning and girls being jealous. Ron is already one of the swooning boys. He probed his hands on the table and support his face with his palms, looking at the woman dreamily.

"What a beautiful woman... You don't see that many beauty in Hogwarts... Maybe except when you put Firebolt in action, Harry." He sighed dreamily along with Dean and Neville, pissed off Hermione and the girls. "I think I'm in love..." More boys joined Ron sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, along with other girls. "She is like a poetry comes to life..."

"Ron, no offense but you're just act like the girls act when Lockhart still teaching DADA..." Ron's chin hit the table in surprise. Hard. Harry stiffed a laugh.

"WHAT?" Harry resist the urge to roll his eyes and decide to focus more at Sir Nick who just arrive and sat next to him. He is pale like usual.

"Hello Nick." Harry smiled at him warmly.

"Hello, Harry. It's been awhile." The ghost smiled back and looked at the woman. "Ah. I see the resemblance... Her smile is just like his... And oh my!" He start to chuckle in glee. "I see! I see! I should greet her later! Well, see you later, Harry. I will be joining the other ghosts." With that, Sir Nick flew away before Harry can ask him anything about the mysterious woman.

"Harry, what do you think about the boy with funny hat?" Ginny pointed the teenager with the frog hat. "He is pretty cute." The other girls start giggling. Harry resist the urge to roll his eyes, boy look at the students with no emotion, impassive. Harry can see the woman start to talking with him and he smiled. His smile make more girls giggling. He raised his hands and put off his hat, revealing more light green hair that reached his shoulder blade. Harry already can hear some girls talking about forming a fan club and boys forming a fan club of the woman.

"The Sorting will now begin." McGonagall's voice silenced any other voices as the first years enter the Great Hall, nervous. Harry noticed that only the girl with tattoo that doesn't look nervous. She just smiling. The purple kid is on her side, smirking but he can see him slightly nervous. Soon names start being called and the first years start being sorted. So far they got 4 boys and 2 girls in their house until McGonagall call...

"Giglionero, Uni."

The girl walked to the front, with the same smile plastered on her face. She sat on the stool and primly put her hands on her lap, waiting for the Sorting Hat to be put to her head. It's not surprise that the hat slid and cover her eyes. After a few seconds pass the hat start to talk.

"Ah... What do we have here? A child of the Sky! My, my! I wonder how many decades have passed since we have one!" Child of the Sky? What? What is he talking about?

"Oh? A pure heart, a vast heart, always forgiving, always smiling. Like the sky that takes in and engulf everything. Truly is the Sky! Hm... Always thinking ahead, caring for everyone, and... Oh my... You're so young and yet..." The hat went silent for a few seconds.

"Such in young age yet so wise... You're willing to sacrifice yourself for others aren't you? In fact, you already did... So many times... You are used to death... Too used I say... You've seen, hear and speak about death." Murmurs can be heard. The brave heart to love everything and the will to die for the sake of others... There is only one place for you... GRYFFINDOR!"

Claps soon to be heard as Uni walked to their table. She joined the others first years and start to chat with them. Willing to sacrifice? Already did? What does that mean? The Sorting continues and finally only the purple kid left.

"Coragiosso, Nosaru." He prould walked to the stool and sat. As the Sorting Hat touched his head it screamed.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Another claps is heard. The kid, Nosaru, run to their table and joined Uni and the others. Dumbledore stand up and raised his hand, catching everyone's attention.

"Before we begin our feast, I'd like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Enma Tsunahime and her assistant, Fran." The woman, Prof. Enma and Fran stood up and she flash a charming smile, making more boys swoon, before sit back. Fran only nodded. "Now without further ado, bon appetite!" The feast appeared on each table and Ron, immediately forgot about their new DADA teacher and grabbed as many food that still fit his plate. Hermione shot at him a disproving look before begin to eat and chat with the others. Harry glanced at the first years. Uni and Nosaru are chatting with the others first years, occasionally laughing. Nosaru begin to joke about his older brother's antics when Uni looked his way and smiled. Her smile is so cute that he can't help but blush slightly. She turned her head and talk with the second years.

Harry look at the teacher's table and see Prof. Enma already laughing with Hagrid. Hagrid on the other hand, is blushing and scratched the back of his head. Fran said something and Hagrid glare at him. Prof. Enma stopped laughing and looked at him. Her lips curved to a smile. Her smile is equally beautiful with Uni's, only more motherly, like Mrs. Weasley's. Harry blushed. He looked at his plate only to have Ron and Dean stole his food.

"Hey!" The others jut laughed. Harry have a feeling that this will be a good year. Maybe crazy but good year. But he can't shake of this curiosity. What was Sir Nick mean by resemblance? What was the Sorting Hat mean by the child of the Sky? What is Sky really? Why do the new teacher gives him a strange feeling that there will be another mystery he has to solve? What's with that orange pacifier around the new first year's neck?

Harry's thought were broken when Neville accidentally spill his pumpkin juice on him, earning laugh from others and snickers from the Slytherin's table.

* * *

Tsunahime looked at the Gryffindor's table and smiled. Uni and Nosaru are blending in with kids their age. They are smiling and laughing together. That's good. They finally can act their age. She stroked her belly. One day... It will also its turn...

"Prof. Enma." Snape whispers beside her.

"Yes, Prof. Snape?" Tsunahime keep looking at the kids, smiling.

"Are you... pregnant?" He eyes her belly. Fran stiffened. She smiled.

"Yes. This is the child of Sky and Earth. I come to Hogwarts so it can live. This child must live. No matter what..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Italy...

Enma Kozato walked around his office, trying to shake away the feeling of worry and hastiness. At this hour Tsuna must have arrive at Hogwarts with Uni. Good, they're in good hands. Dumbledore has take an oath to protect them. He knew he can trust the elder man but... What if they are found? What Byakuran will do to them?

Kozato looked at his wedding ring. His proof of his love to Tsuna, his beautiful wife. "Tsuna..."

_"Ne, Kozato?" She spoke to him one day when he is in his office, working paperworks. "I want to tell you something." He looked at her lovingly. She never stopped make him feel the butterflies in his stomach._

_"What is it, love?" Tsuna blushed. _

_"I... It's about our baby." She pressed her body against him. His instinct make him wrapped his arms around her form._

_"What about it?"_

_"I... I don't know why but I want to give birth for our baby... where our ancestors were born... Where it all begins... I felt... I have to give birth to this child there... To show them that it's not a mistake for them to form vigilante groups... They helped us met and make this child in me exist... Also I want to see the place where it all begin..."_

_"Tsuna. You do know that it probably left as ruins right?" _

_"I know but... I want to give birth there... To show them that... We are happy..."_

"Happy..." Kozato looked beyond the window. His love, his angel, Tsuna... He already miss her so much! And for a whole year? Ridiculous. "I should write her a letter now..." He got to his desk and pulled out paper, feather pen and ink. And he start to write his feelings to his beloved...

**_I miss you, I love you_**

Screw everyone that make his letter late to his precious Tsuna's hands.

**_

* * *

_**

Later at night... In Griffindor's common room...

Harry can't sleep, so he decide to spent his time at the common room. When he got there, he saw Sir Nick is staring at the fireplace. "Hello, Nick. What are you doing here?" He sat on the armchair.

"Hello, Harry. Can't sleep?" He nodded. "Me too. I'm thinking about Tsunahime." Prof. Enma?

"You said earlier that you knew her ancestor.."

"Ah, yes! Giotto! She looks just like him! Except that she is a girl and have brown hair. They have the same eyes! I can feel that they are equal in strength too. It's a tradition for the head of Vongola to visit Hogwarts! Timotio the Ninth visit us over 40 years ago! Tsunahime must be the Tenth! He and Dumbledore get along like house on fire! Hahaha! What great fellows, the Sky people! I see one of the new students named Uni is a Sky child too. An Arcobaleno on top of that! She is so lucky and at the same time unlucky. Oh she has the same smile like Luce! She looked like her mini version! It's so cute! And I see that the Vongola ring has changed! It become more beautiful! A lot must have happened! I already knew that Uni will be sorted to Gryffindor, all Sky child goes there! I really hope she live long enough until she graduate. Tsunahime also! The Sky people always taken away first! Ah, why great people has to die young? They both have such great smile! Oh, their hearts are so big! I just know it! I'm slightly surprised that Tsunahime is pregnant! That's really baffled me! Oh my! I talk too much. See you later, Harry..."

Harry watched as the ghost flew away to the ceiling, leaving him alone, confused more with his words.

* * *

Dumbledore is signing some paper works when he heard the door knocked. He put down his feather pen and straightened his head. "Come in." The door opened and reveal Tsunahime who walking slowly towards him, with a weak smile plastered on her face. She took a seat in front of him. "Hello, dear." She smiled more. Dumbledore can see Fran is on the door, staring at him. His frog hat is missing, replaced by some night cap and clearly he is trying to fight the drowsiness.

"Dumbledore-sama."

Her simple saying of his name was enough for him to realize her anxiety. He eyed her hand that stroking her flat belly. The simple gesture of love is enough for him to know how much the little life mean so much for the woman in front of him. He wave a hand and tea pot and tea cups flew to the three of them. The tea pot take turns pouring tea. Fran on the corner drink it with sedate pace. Tsunahime just stare at the brown liquid in front of her.

"You don't like chamomile, dear? Would you like rose tea instead?" She put the cup on the table. She move her hand to her ring, tracing them. Her eyes looked at them with sadness. Dumbledore understood. "It's all right, Tsunahime. I will guarantee yours and young Uni's safety. I have talked with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest and they agree to help. You have everyone back you up here. I'm not going say no to worry, it's human nature but I will say this." He reached out her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just believe in us and don't forget that they are people who cares about you from the bottom of their hearts. They are waiting for you to go home. Your husband is waiting for you."

Tears swelled on her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hush now, child. It's time for all of us to rest. Would you like a warm cocoa before bed?" A smile appear on her face. "See? That's better."

He led her to the exit when Tsunahime said something that surprise both male in the room.

"Do you have pineapple fruit here? I'd like to cut it myself if you have and make it juice. I need to release the urge to kill a certain pineapple." The woman blinked innocently at the two man in front of her and the pictures off the headmasters/misttresses those are awake.

"...My stupid master must have did a really deep shit to have Queen act this way..."

* * *

**I always wanted to write this... So...**

**Please read and no flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

Magic, Flame, Mafia, What Else?

Summary: At the age 18, Sawada Tsunahime, the Decimo of Vongola married to Enma Kozato, the Decimo of Shimon. The two family with bloody history united and become the Natura Fagmilia. At age 20, she is pregnant and the Gesso family start to rise. With Yuni who has reach the age 11, they both flee to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher and first year student. How Hogwarts will cope a pregnant teacher, crazy mafia visiting every weekend, and Voldemort?

Warning: Female Tsuna, hormonal Tsuna

Chapter 2

Harry never being taught DADA by a female before (Umbridge doesn't count) and it looks like this teacher quite capable. He really hope he will learn something useful in this class. And that she isn't as scary as Professor McGonagall. And what about her assistant, Fran? That boy doesn't have a last name. Just Fran. How strange is that? The boy doesn't look that strong and he looks like his age. Shouldn't he still in school? There is no way he graduate early, Hogwarts doesn't have that kind of system. If there is, Hermione must have gone a long time ago. Maybe, another wizardly school.

Breakfast in Hogwarts is as usual eventful. Neville spill his drink, Ron as usual being glutton. Hermione is talking to the first years who still shy with the others. She is now talking with Uni. Owl post come in the middle of breakfast. Hedwig brought him a letter from Hagrid inviting him, Ron and Hermione to have afternoon tea with him after school. He also said in the letter that Prof. Enma and Fran will join them. Huh.

A white owl dropped a letter to Prof. Enma and later flew to Uni's direction, with a white envelope between its beak. Uni smiled at it and gives the owl a pet before open her letter. The owl make itself comfortable by pecking at some bread crumbs. Now that it look at his direction, Harry can see its eye. It has two different eyes. The right one is red and the left is blue. Harry blinked. The owl blinked back. It let out a weak _"hoot" _before fly away to the open window.

"Did you see that?" He pointed at the window. "Did you see that owl?" He turned to his two best friends.

"Harry, mate. There are _hundreds _of owl just got in here and out. And they just look the same, except the color. It's not that they suddenly have two different eyes."

"But..."

"Uh... Um... Harry Potter?" A weak tug can be felt by Harry on the back of his robe. He turned around and see Uni. "Um... My name is Giglionero Uni... You have DADA after this, right? Can you please tell me at lunch about Tsuna-nee... Eh... Prof. Enma? I'm worried about her..." Harry blinked.

"Why is that? And why you call Prof. Enma Tsunane?"

"Er... Tsuna-nee means older sister and she is my guardian... And..." She looked reluctant to tell him. "I'm just worried about her. She's very stressed lately. Please?" How he say no to those puppy eyes?

"...Sure..." She smiled brightly and joined the other first years.

Maybe today's DADA class will be a very interesting event.

Neville just knocked over Ginny's pineapple juice. '_Since when we drink pineapple juice?'_

* * *

Tsunahime sit on her chair, reviewing the text book again, humming. Fran stood next to her desk, watching the door, waiting for the monsters called students step in. He glanced at his boss who is humming happily flipping pages of her text book. Last night, she chopped so many pineapple because for her certain dislike for his master and mood swing. Dumbledore must be never seen a pregnant woman having mood swings before because he stay outside the kitchen while Fran pass the pineapple for his boss to chop. There were too many pineapple slices so they turn it to juice for today's breakfast. He can see the students are confused why the sudden changes. He almost feel pity for his master, almost. She had had him to put off the stupid frog hat that the fallen prince forced him to wear so he will shut up. And she is in good mood because she got a letter from the Shimon's boss.

Ah... Those innocent students of this magical school has come... Who are they going to teach this morning? Oh yeah... Sixth years Gryffindor and Hufflepuf...

They scrambled to their seats and looked at them expectantly. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter is on the third row with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, on his left and right side. Those three are the most eager to learn. Tsunahime stand up from her seat and walked around her table.

"Good morning, class." She flash a smile. "My name is Enma Tsunahime. You can call me Prof. Tsuna if you want. I'm going to teach you kids Defence Against Dark Arts for the whole year. I hope we get along just fine. And this is my assistant Fran. He will assist me if I need someone to pretend to be the Dark Wizard or monster or anything for demonstration." She motioned Fran to step in front.

"Hahaha. I love my job." Fran's reply just made the whole class nervous with his apathetic voice and expression. Prof. Enma just smiled and grab her wand.

"At least you don't get stabbed in here. He used to get stabbed by his senior in his previous job. I often tend his wounds when I visit them." She point at him with her wand and lean to her table.

Silence.

"Yup. What a fun job I have. Pain, love it. Nice meeting you." He wave a hand.

More silence.

"Professor?" Hermione raised her hand. "What is your previous job? That it include stabs?" All eyes directed at her with curiosity in their eyes. Fran glanced at his boss, wondering what her answer is. She just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. That's classified. But I can tell you this." She leaned to her table. "Do you know the real obligation of adults?"

None answered.

"Well then, do you know the phrase 'Children are the future?'"

Everyone nodded. "But what's it relation with your previous job, Professor?" Hermione raised her hand again. Professor smiled softly.

"It's very much related with my previous job, my current job, and all of the teachers here." Harry can see that Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, confused. He is also confused.

"From the very beginning, adults only borrow the world." She looked at each of them in the eyes. "Us, adults, are given duty to make this world a great place so the children wouldn't suffer. You guys, sixth years are soon to become adults and the duty will be pass onto you. My generation will step back to let your generation decide and do for this world. What are you doing, no matter how meaningless it is, will have chain of effects in the future and affect others. In the end your job, no matter what it is, is to make sure this world is a great place and pass it on the next generation after you and the cycle is on and on." Professor Enma looked at Harry in the eyes.

"The future belonged to the children, belong to you and my generation is responsible to make sure the present and the future of this world are good for you. So you don't have to bear our sins."

Silence.

Suddenly an image of his parents appear on his mind, smiling at him. His father try to hold off Voldemort so he wouldn't kill him and his mother... His mother sacrificed herself so he could live... His godfather, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Lupin, McGonagall, Moody, Dobby, Mrs. Figg, Mr and Mrs. Weasley... All of them appear in his mind. They all try their best to make sure he is safe from Voldemort...

"My ancestor is a Muggle and he formed a vigilante group years ago and eventually formed an alliance with Hogwarts at that time. The vigilante group soon become an official protection organization and has fought side by side with Hogwarts' headmasters and headmistress, including Dumbledore until today. It has been passed on me but I chose to stay here. Why? To make sure you guys are ready to take the world as adults. When I was your age, my teachers are horrible but I know they meant well so if there is a teacher you dislike, be considerate with them. All of the teachers here has through enough trouble with you guys and the past 5 years." She eyed Harry.

"Now that you are told the obligation of adults, you have to promise to yourself and to everyone you know, that you wouldn't become a bad adult. You wouldn't want to become the bad guy, right?" She winked at them.

"Now open page 4, we will start practice this spell..."

* * *

At lunch, most of the students are talking about the DADA lesson by Professor Enma. The Golden Trio is very surprised that the first years already face Bogart at their first lesson.

"Bogart at the very first DADA lesson in the first year! Imagine that!" Ron spoke first as they sat down on their table.

"I know! And I've heard she teach barrier magic to second years! And teach the third years students Patronus spell! She is an insane woman, I say, in a good way." Dean commented.

"Agree."

Harry just silent. He eyed Professor Enma who is chatting with Professor Sprout and notice Fran is looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and Fran looked away and stare at something else. Harry follow his gaze and see Uni and Nosaru walking to him.

"Harry Potter! How's Tsuna-nee? She seems fine to me in our class. Is she okay in your class? Is she having mood swings?"

"Princess! Queen is fine!"

Princess? Queen? Harry can't help but become more confused.

"She seems fine in my class. Why are you so worried about her anyway?" Uni looked at him with a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry. That's for Tsuna-nee to tell. Even if we're the same Sky, she has more to say in this." With that, she and Nosaru walked away. Nosaru stopped and looked at him before follow Uni.

What the heck is going on?

* * *

Uni and Nosaru walked at the hall side by side. Nosaru looked at his boss worriedly. She just get a letter that some of their men were killed by Millefiore. His brother, Genkishi and Gamma also injured.

"Princess? Are you okay?" He asked her after a long painful silence. She stopped walking and looked at the window, tears falling from her eyes. "Princess!" He gasped.

"I'm okay, Nosaru... I just need to cry for awhile..." She sniffled and crouched down, hiding her face with her hands. "*Sniff* *sniff* We're only here for two days and people already die..."

"Princess..." Nosaru walked in front of her and turn around, and lower his back. "Hop on, Princess. I'll take you to the dorm. I'll tell Professor McGonagall you aren't feeling well." Uni looked at him before settle herself on his back.

"Princess... This is war. Casualties are unavoidable... But whatever happens... I'll stand by you... until the very end. You can count on that."

"...thank you..."

Above them, Almost Headless Nick and Bloody Baron watched the whole event.

"Such a young age, heavy burden. I think the world of Mafia isn't so much different than magic, isn't it? There always be the good guys and bad guys... And to think that her grand mother and mother also suffered... Life can be very cruel don't you agree?"

Bloody Baron just keep silent.

* * *

**_To my dearest,_**

**_Tsunahime_**

**_How are you, love? Are you okay? Are you still having morning sickness? How's Fran? You haven't killed him, haven't you? I don't want to explain anything to Mukuro and the Varia. Another attack by Millefiore just came yesterday. Some of our men and Giglio's died. Your Guardians and mine are working very hard. Gokudera is leading the guardians in your place and surprisingly the others listen to him, Yamamoto is as usual cheery even in this situation, Lambo still a cry baby but he become dependable now. Ryohei is EXTREME as ever, Hibari is Hibari, Chrome's with the Arcobaleno. The Varia is a very big help though I think they doesn't like me, especially Xanxus. Your parents and the Ninth has move to a safe hideout. I ensure you there are safe. I've been thinking to send someone to check up on you two once a week and I decide to sent Basil. I'm sorry that I can't write much in this letter. I love you so much so please don't do anything stupid. I miss you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Kozato_**

Tsuna put down the letter and look beyond her large window. "I miss you too..."

* * *

**All right, it ends here. I'm having a writer block so I can't write much.**

**I'm in a very bad mood because I was yelled by my seniors yesterday and they calling me 'trash' and things.**

**A reader ask me about the Harry Potter pairings and I decide to put some HarryGinny and DracoHermione. **

**I like the last pairing so suck it up.**

Bye and review


End file.
